


Hitching

by Missy



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Developing Relationship, F/M, Happy Days Era Characterizations, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Shirley's trip home from her date with Richie is more complicated than expected.
Relationships: Norman Hughes/Shirley Feeney
Kudos: 1





	Hitching

“Miss! You dropped your purse!”

Shirley cursed under her breath and whirled around, a calm smile on her face. She’d been trying to fix up a run in her stocking when the sweet looking but stocky cop had called her name, waving her small white (and cheap, she reminded herself bitterly, very cheap) handbag. She smiled and took the purse from his grip with what she hoped approached kindness.

“Thanks, mister,” she said. “Um…officer,” she added quickly. God, the last time she’d been around a cop she’d been hauled into juvie for stealing some Quickie Poo out of a drug store shelf. She took the bag and held it to her side, waiting for the light to change. 

“It’s all right,” he said. “Um, officer….?”

“Hughes. Norman Hughes,” he said quickly, offering her a chubby hand.

To be frank, cops made her nervous. Shirley had her reasons – she’d always had them – and in that case it had been a date with Carmine Ragusa, a football captain and boxer she’d seen all through highschool. She’d liked Carmine, but Carmine had picked New York and a life on Broadway. Which was how Shirley had ended up on that weird date with that kid, Richie, and Fonzie and Laverne. Laverne – as usual – had landed herself a plum date and the stud of their highschool, and Shirley had punched a minor in the face. Story of her life.

“Shirley Feeney,” she smiled. 

“Would you mind if I walked you home?”

She actually blushed. “Why no. Um. I don’t live in the greatest neighborhood…”

“That’s OK,” he said. He offered her his arm, and Shirley – romantic dummy that she was – instantly took it.

He didn’t remark upon it as they passed through Knapp Street. He walked her right to the front door and opened it for her.

“I can take it the rest of the way,” she said. “I live down in a basement, ain’t not decent man wants to…”

“I’d love to,” he said suddenly.

“Oh.” She wondered if she had Sanka in the cupboard, hoped she did. Inviting a man into her apartment for a thank-you up was the least controversial thing she’d managed to do with her life in the past few weeks.

And as for her ungrateful roommate – well, as she told Richie Cunningham – she could hitch.


End file.
